


The Journey of Two Fools

by Casterdeno



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi and Akira Are Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Has Elements From Royal but Different Story, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casterdeno/pseuds/Casterdeno
Summary: Akechi's biggest regret was not being able to meet Akira earlier in his life. However, what if they did? How much would change? Is the Ace Detective's fate still sealed? Or will Goro finally have a place to call home?
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, One-Sided Akechi Goro/Niijima Sae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 and its characters are owned by Atlus and Sega.

It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining high in the sky, the birds are chirping, and the park is empty. The children that played there were being picked up by their parents after a long day of swinging on swings and getting dizzy spinning on the merry-go-round. However, amongst the departing children, there was one child that remained at the park, sitting on a bench with his legs close to his chest. His hair is a frizzed up mess of black and his eyes were silver and filled with a sense of sadness and despair as he lowered his head into his arms.

Unlike the other children who came with their friends, he came to the park alone. He managed to sneak out without his parents noticing because they were having yet another heated argument.

He never understood why they argued and sometimes he doesn't know what they were arguing about. Sometimes they would argue over the simplest of things such as what time they got off of work or who ate the last cup of Greek Yogurt. Whenever they did argue, he would always have to cover his ears or go somewhere far away for some peace and quiet and the park is the perfect place because it's far away from home where he doesn't have to hear his parents yelling, but close enough that he can get home quickly without his parents noticing.

Sometimes he would play with the other kids, but when they left, it's back to sitting on that bench drowning in his own misery while doing so.

"Hey." A pleasant-sounding voice called out.

"Huh?" The boy turned toward the origin of the voice to find a boy a year older than him standing next to him. He had chestnut brown hair that reached to his neck and a pair of dark red eyes. Clad in beige shorts and a shirt with Red Hawk from Pheonix Ranger Featherman R, a TV show that he finds himself watching from time to time.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" The mysterious boy asked.

"Sure." The ebony-haired child answered.

"Why are you here?"

"W-where did that come from?" The downtrodden boy asks, shocked by the sudden question.

"Every time I walk by here, when walking home from school I always see you sitting here alone. Why's that?"

"I like to come here to get away from home. You see my parents have been fighting a lot lately."

The brown-haired boy, understanding the other child's plight, nodded in understanding. While he didn't share the same family situation, he knows that his home life was exactly the best. Maybe that's why he seems so easy to talk to.

"Do you wanna play Tag?" The ravenette asked solemnly.

"Yeah." The long-haired child answered like it's the easiest question in the world.

They played Tag for 10 minutes before they changed games and played Hide-and-Seek. Surprisingly, they hit it off quite well. The two boys really enjoyed the games they played whether it was playing Tag or skipping stones in the pond that's right next to the park. Their playtime was so long that it was starting to become late into the afternoon. The children began to walk home. Turns out that the paths to their houses were exactly the same.

"That was so much fun!" The once depressed boy exclaimed with glee.

"We ought to do this again sometime." The soft-spoken boy said.

"Yeah! O-oh wait, I forgot to say that my parents and I are moving away soon. They were arguing about that today."

"Well, what a funny coinkydink. My mother and I will be moving away soon. Something's been bothering her lately." The maroon-eyed boy said with a glum expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"I don't know I tried asking her about it, but she'll never tell me."

"You tried asking your dad about it?"

"I...don't have one. He ran away on us years ago."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. You just didn't know." The long-haired boy said as he reassured his playmate. "Still I feel so bad for my mom. I think people don't like my mother because my father left us."

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong. It's your dad's fault for leaving the two of you." The black-haired boy argued.

The brown-haired boy looked at the other child in wide-eyed astonishment. That's the first time he's ever been told that it wasn't his or his mother's fault that they didn't have a lot of necessities at home like food or money. After getting over the shock, the boy put a finger to his chin and tilted his head, a habit he finds himself doing when he's deep in thought. "You might be right." The boy with the chestnut hair said. "Or it could be that people didn't like the story of how he and my mother met. Still, it's a shame we won't be seeing each other again." The boy said with another glum expression.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun today. Oh! I forgot to tell you my name *chuckles*. I'm Akira, what's your name.

"My name is Goro. Goro Akechi."


	2. Operation: New Life

**\--11 years later--**

**4/9**

ThePhantomMenace: yo goro i'm at Station Square. what's up.

Sherlock: Nothing really out of the ordinary. Just on my way to have a chat with Sae-san about a case.

ThePhantomMenace: isn't she that prosecutor lady you've been smitten with for a while. i swear you talked about her all the time last year.

Sherlock: I don't talk about her all that much.

ThePhantomMenace: dude, you talked about her like every single day. don't give me that shit.

Sherlock: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!! AREN'T YOU AT LEAST INTERESTED IN THE CASE I'M WORKING ON?!

ThePhantomMenace: admittedly yes. can you give me the details

Sherlock: It's about people going mad or deranged out of the blue. You've probably seen a few stories about it on the news right?

ThePhantomMenace: oh yeah, wasn't there one story about a man killing his wife?

Sherlock: Unfortunately, yes. When he was arrested and taken in for interrogation, not only did he not have a motive, he also had no recollection of his actions.

ThePhantomMenace: really? you can't be serious.

Sherlock: As absurd as it sounds, it's true. We haven't made any progress in figuring out why these psychotic breakdowns occur and simply saying they're due to home and work problems is not going to cut it.

ThePhantomMenace: well what do you think is going on?

Sherlock: I suspect that this is all part of a larger man-made plot. That there's a culprit behind all these incidents.

ThePhantomMenace: but why would someone do something like this? do they have a grudge against some people, attention-seeking, just what the hell is going on here?

Sherlock: That's what we're trying to figure out here. And I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

ThePhantomMenace: well sorry goro, i gotta go meet the person that'll be taking care of me. Good luck, I hope that these psychotic breakdowns stop as soon as possible.

Sherlock: Thank you for the encouragement. I hope that we can put a stop to them too.

Sherlock: Anyway, you're gonna have to get used to the big city quick if you wanna survive. Although it must be unfortunate that you always have to mind your manners.

ThePhantomMenace: yeah yeah yeah

* * *

After wondering the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, Akira finally finds the place where Sojiro Sakura, his guardian, works at. It's a cafe in the back alley named LeBlanc. They apparently serve both coffee and curry. The inside of the restaurant has an old-school vibe to it and the shelf behind the counter was littered with jars full of coffee beans. There were three other people in the cafe, an elderly couple and a man that Akira can only assume is the manager. The man is middle-aged with slicked-back dark hair. He also has grey eyes and a goatee. His outfit consists of a pink dressed shirt covered by an apron. After Akira looked around the cafe his attention is drawn to a tabloid show on the TV.

"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its costumers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up." The tabloid show host exclaims.

"How frightening." The elderly male customer says with fear palpable fear in his voice.

"What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?" The supposed wife of the male customer asks.

"Vertical is... a shellfish that's used in pearl farming..." The man in the pink shirt mutters to himself. He turns around and he sees a black-haired boy with glasses, a school uniform, and a duffle bag at the entrance. "...Oh right. They did say that was today." The man says before begrudgingly putting down his crossword.

"We'll be going now. The payments on the table."

"Thanks for coming."

"We're so thankful that this place is in the backstreets. At least we won't have to worry about car crashes here."

"A what now?" The man with the goatee says in wide-eyed surprise.

"There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope none happen around here."

"It's none of my concern."

"Haha, we'll see you next time." The couple then proceeds to make their exit.

"...Four hours for just a single cup of joe. So, you're Akira right?"

It was at that moment that Akira put his hands together and bowed. "Please take care of me." He asks with clear desperation in his voice.

"...Uh-huh. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?" He says with a grin on his face.

"Yep, I'm the guy."

"Anyway, follow me. I'll show you your room." After following Sojiro up a flight of stairs, Akira is treated to the sight of an incredibly clustered attic. Dust flies all over the place all willy-nilly, there's a work desk to the right of an old sofa that has a ton of books on it and a clear sheet covering it. There was a pile of trash bags in the corner of the room and his "bed" was a mattress being held up by 2 boxes. "Welp, this is it. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." Sojiro then sees Akira looking at the room sporadically in shock. "What is it? You look like you wanna say something."

"It's uh, a lot bigger than I was expecting."

"It'll be up to you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You damn well better be." Sojiro then begins to tell Akira about the situation he's in just to be sure he knows what's going on. About how he protected a defenseless woman from a drunk man forcing himself on her in the middle of the night. About how the drunkard fell to the ground and in desperation sued Akira for a crime he didn't commit like the corrupt bastard he was. After he was arrested, Akira and his family was taken to court. The judge gave him the guilty verdict and he was put on probation for one year and because of his criminal record, he was expelled from his high school. To say that his mother and father were furious would be an understatement's understatement. They yelled at him for being a problem child and that with this altercation on his record it'll be significantly harder for him to land a high-paying job. Sojiro then orders Akira to behave himself for the year. If he doesn't commit another crime his probation will be lifted. Cause any problems, however, and he'll be sent straight to juvie. "Your parents delivered you "luggage" earlier, I had them bring it up here."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow, that's the school you'll be attending. *sigh* What a waste of my Sunday." He then goes down the stairs leaving Akira to his own devices. Before getting to cleaning his room, he opts to get a change of clothes from the box his stuff came in. He puts on a white shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans. After changing, he walks around the room to try and get his bearings. He walks up to the dusty table on the left of the old sofa and after glancing over it he draws a smiley-face on the dusty surface. He gave a small grin as he looked at his work of art and finally started cleaning up his room. The task was long and laborious as he had to dust the windows, sweep and mop the floor, find a great spot to fit his "suitcase" which is just a cardboard box, brush the dust of his bed and put the sheets on his bed.

* * *

"Whoo, finally." Akira says to himself relieved that cleaning is done and at the same time feeling proud of his accomplishment. Sure there is still some stuff in the corner, but on the bright side, the room is way cleaner than it used to be.

"What the heck?" Sojiro blurts out after coming up the stairs. "I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning." He then takes a minute to look around the now clean room. "Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy."

"Oh, come on! Can't you at least give me a little credit."

"I'll give you credit when you start behaving at school." Sojiro countered. "Just head off to bed. You got nothing better to do, right? I'm not going to be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, got it?"

"Don't worry, I got it." The cold manager then decides to close up shop for the evening. Akira then slumps over his bed and sighs. "So, I'm stuck here for a whole year, huh?" He says sleepily before going off into the world of dreams. 


	3. Rehabilitation

Akira was sleeping soundly until he hears the sound of rattling chains. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself not in the dusty attic of Leblanc, but in a jail cell with padded velvet walls. The now disoriented teen found the strength to sit up straight on the prison bed he was asleep on to get a grasp of his surroundings. There were chains hanging right above his head and there was a toilet with water dripping from the inside. Looking down at himself, he finds himself in prison stripes that he thought were only in cartoons and shackles around his wrists. Suddenly, he hears giggling coming from the other side of the bars. Two really small children wearing blue warden uniforms came into view, one with her blonde hair in buns holding a stun baton while the other one looked damn near identical except her hair was in a braid and she was holding a clipboard. Akira tried to stand to get a clearer view of the other side only to find out that his ankle is being held down by a ball and chain. He's still able to walk to the bars keeping him hostage though. Both of them have eyepatches that cover their eyes. One has one covering the right eye whereas the other one The loli twins move out his field of vision to reveal a long-nosed man with grey-slicked back hair sitting at a desk with his hands clasped together. "Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room." He says in a deep, bellowing voice.

"W-where the hell am I?!" Akira shouts.

"So you've come to, Inmate." The girl with the baton says in a high pitched voice.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." The other girl with the clipboard says in a slightly lower pitch.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" Akira then lifts his head to look at the old man sitting languidly at the desk.

"Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Igor informed the imprisoned teen.

"Get me out of here!" Akira protests.

"Know your place, Inmate! Who do you think you're talking to!?" The girl with buns demands as she used her stun baton to hit the bars with a loud crack as electricity flows through the bars. This naturally reminds Akira that he better shut his mouth and listen unless he wants to get made.

"Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Wait, ruin? Just what are you talking about?"

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" After the explanation, Akira still has more questions than answers. Who or what is causing ruin? What does he have to do with anything? How does he stop the coming ruin? What happens when ruin comes? However, he's sure that he doesn't want to risk sitting around on his ass to find out.

"Yeah, I'd rather avoid ruin so I think I do." He answers with little to no confidence.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." As soon as he says this, the two lolis turn around to face Akira at the same time almost as if they rehearsed it many times over. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline: to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Caroline scoffs.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also you're collaborators. That is if you remain obedient." Justine says.

"Gee, nice to meet you too." Akira deadpans.

"What did you just say!!"

"That is enough Caroline," Igor says in his deep, booming voice causing Caroline to calm down. It was only a little bit though as she started to glare at Akira. "I shall explain the role of these two on another occasion." The twin wardens then proceed to turn around to face Igor. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..." The alarm in the Velvet Room then sounds on cue with Igor's words.

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

"WAIT, I STILL HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!" Akira yells before he wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these two chapters took a while to post. It's hard to have a consistent schedule when you're an avid procrastinator. I'll try to post the next chapter today. If not then know that I'm working on it. Constructive criticism is welcome in the comments as this is my very first fanfic and I'll be sure to take your advice to heart. Thanks for your time and continue being you because that's the best you can be. Toodles.


	4. First Day of School

**4/10**

*yawwwn*

After that rather bizarre dream, Akira finally wakes up and stretches. Knowing that he has to go to Shujin to get him introduced there, he quickly changes out of his sleepwear and throws on his uniform. "What was that all about? Ruin... Rehabilitation... What does it all mean?" Akira mutters to himself.

"Looks like you're up," Sojiro says snapping the dazed Akira out of his thoughts. He's dressed in a white two-button blazer while also wearing a white trilby with a red-white-and-blue hatband. "And you're already dressed too. C'mon, we gotta introduce ourselves to the staff about your transfer. The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district. Of course, it'll cost you some money to ride the train and the route transfers are a real pain the ass so I'll drive you there.

"Thanks for the ride," Akira says gratefully.

"Don't think this'll happen every time." Sojiro remarks. "At any rate, let's go." He orders before heading downstairs. "Sheesh... Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat."

* * *

After a rather lengthy drive, the two finally make it to the entrance of Shujin Academy. "Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong--I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble." Sojiro says.

"Alright," Akira says reluctantly. 'How did I get someone so kind as my caretaker?' He thinks to himself before heading into the school to properly introduce himself.

* * *

"Just so we're clear if you cause any problems, you'll be gone from this school for sure. Honestly, if it wasn't for some circumstances on your side, I wouldn't have accepted someone like you. I'll tell you this, whatever stuff you've done hiding in your hometown, those days are over. If you're thrown out of here, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." Says a bald and extremely obese man in a yellow suit with a red bowtie that Akira is certain is the principal. It wasn't as if he felt like that back at home either. Ever since he got his record, things just haven't been the same. His parents have been talking to him even less than they had before and his friends at school never talked to him out of fear of getting hurt or involved in shady business. However, it did make him feel more thankful for the one friend that still stuck around with him, Goro. After telling him the full story during their many conversations in private online chatrooms, he actually believed him and was outraged that his best friend was wrongly accused and under probation.

"This is the teacher in charge of your class." He says as he turns his head to a woman with dark brown unkempt hair, a yellow long-sleeved striped shirt, and a blue denim skirt.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She says as she introduces herself in the most monotone way possible. "Here's your student ID." Kawakami then gives Akira his ID by sliding it across the principal's desk. "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. Oh, and if you get into trouble, I'm incapable of protecting you. That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" She asks as she faces the man in the yellow suit.

"Mhm, he is responsible for all his actions."

"But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates." Kawakami complains.

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening."

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" Sojiro intervenes. "I got a store to get back to."

"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside..." Kobayakawa orders.

"Don't worry about that, we'll have a serious talk about his situation."

"*sigh* Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." Kawakami says to Akira.

"Alright," Akira says after listening to the adults talk without offering any input of his own.

* * *

"They're treating you like some sort of nuisance... I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record." Sojiro says as he stops in the hallway where the exit is.

"It sure looks like it, yeah," Akira says.

"By the way... if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You better make good on that promise if you know what's good for ya." Sojiro remarks. Did Sojiro have any faith in him at all? While Akira may have a criminal record, he's not someone who'll break a promise whether it's big or small. "*sigh* School never changes, huh? Come on, we're going home."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Goro: Hey, can I ask you something?

Akira: sure, i can lend an ear.

Goro: Well, I'm supposed to help Sae-san with a case and I want to take her somewhere nice, but I have no clue where she might like to go.

Akira: why don't you just take her out for sushi or something.

Goro: Are you sure?

Akira: i'm more than sure. just trust me on this.

Goro: It's really that simple?

Akira: it's really that simple.

After texting with Akira for a little bit, he finally sees his co-worker, Sae Niijima, walk out the door to her boss' office. She has brown eyes and long ashen brown hair parted on the right side of her face. She also wears a black business suit with a black turtleneck and a necklace with a section sign.

"Did you ask for me? Is it a case?" Goro said.

"I want your opinion on something," Sae said sternly.

"Really? Your judgment is often correct though. Can we discuss this over sushi perhaps? You are making a student work late after all." Goro pleaded.

"Conveyor belt only."

"Awww."


	5. Strange New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, I'm still alive and I do intend on continuing the story.

**4/11**

***Beep Beep Beep***

"Oh, shut up already," Akira says groggily as he turns off his alarm. In fear of being late on the first day of school, he gets dressed in his uniform, puts on his glasses, grabs his phone and his bag, and heads downstairs to leave.

"Oh, so you are actually going to school?" He then lightly pushes a plate of curry towards the frizzy-haired teen. "Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in," 

"Curry for breakfast?" Akira asked incredulously.

"What's that reaction for? Just eat it." Sojiro says with a glare. Akira timidly sits down on a barstool after enduring a death stare from Sojiro. He then began to shovel a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

'Oh my god, this is the fucking best'. The curry is by far the best curry Akira has ever tasted. There are complex flavors within the bold spiciness. If Akira gets to eat this curry every day, then he might actually be looking forward to living in an attic for a year.

"It's time for you to go." Sojiro coldly says, stating the obvious.

"Thanks for the curry. It was really delicious."  
  


"Huh, turns out you do have some manners after all," Sojiro says with a smirk on his face. "Now hurry over to school. You'll be late if you get lost on the way. Oh, make sure you flip the sign to OPEN for me."

"We're open already?" Akira says with a perplexed expression on his face. 

"Already...?, if anything, we're running late. Now, you better hurry on out. You're gonna be late if get lost, country boy."

* * *

'Oh come on, why now?' Akira thought. It just had to rain right when he found his way out of the labyrinth that is the Tokyo subway system. He opts to take shelter under the awning of a fashion store whose name he can't pronounce. Thinking of some way to pass the time the black-haired "delinquent" proceeds to take out his phone only to find the same red and black app on his phone that looks like an eye on his phone. 'What's up with this thing?'

Before Akira could figure out a hooded figure wearing a Shujin uniform walks under the awning that he's under. 'Guess they had the same idea.' After brushing some leftover water off their sleeves, the person in the hood pulls it back, letting bushy pigtails spill out. The person in the hood reveals themselves to be a girl with wavy platinum blonde pigtails. Even though she's never seen Akira a day in her life, she decides to give him a nice smile. 'Well, at least she doesn't think I'm the devil. Right?'

Suddenly, a white car pulls over in front of them. The driver rolls down the window showing himself to be a mop-headed man with a broad and square jawline in a light blue tracksuit. "Morning, want me to give you a ride to school? You're going to be late." The driver said.

"Oh, sure thank you." The blonde said as she gets in the car.

"You need a lift too?"

"Huh? Oh, nah I'm good." Akira answered. Akira then notices the distressed look on the girl's face as they proceed to drive away. 'Why does she look so sad...?' Soon after, a guy with blonde hair a hell of a lot brighter than the girl he saw moments before wearing a Shujin uniform runs past him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Damn it, screw that pervy teacher!" The runner growls.

"Pervy... teacher?" Akira asks curiously. The other student turns around to answer his question... "What do you want?" ...in the rudest manner possible.

"You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

"I'm sorry, who?" 

"Huh? That was Kamoshida in that car just now. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is--the king of a castle? Don't you agree?" The blonde asks with venom dripping from his voice.

"I don't really know the guy so I can't be too sure."

"You're shitting me, right, you don't know Kamoshida? You're from Shujin, right?" The fellow student asks incredulously.  
  


"No, my school just happens to have the exact same uniform as yours," Akira says while rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, quit being such an ass about it, I was just asking." The runner replies with a scowl. "A second-year, huh... We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though... Oh, you a transfer student?"

"Yeah."

"Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late. Follow me, I know a shortcut." The other student offers.

"Your not trying to drag me into any shady business are you?" Akira asks.

"What? Hell no! You wanna be late or not."

"I'm just kidding, I'll go."

"Nggh/Nggh" The pair grunted in unison. For some unknown reason Akira felt a migraine coming and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Uuugh, my head hurts... Dammit... I wanna go home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter compared to the others, but it's the least I can do after being gone for so long. I hope you can understand and enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't nearly as good as other works in this fandom. That's because it's my very first fanfic period. If this gets positive feedback, I'll make sure to write more until the story reaches its conclusion. Any constructive criticism is welcome in the comments. Have a good day and continue being you 'cause that's the best you can be. Cheers.


End file.
